Bets and Strip Poker
by glo1196
Summary: Castle loses a bet and offers to win back his dignity playing poker with Beckett. But when the stakes get higher, what do you think will happen? M rated!
1. Chapter 1

**This one is a fun silly story just came to me. As usual with me this story definitely has an M rating. So if you are underage, or do not like adult stories back out while you still can. With "Oh Castle" nearing it's end, I wanted something else to work on. I don't think this one will be very long at all. Hoping that someday we see their happily ever after ****Written for Manuxinhace's challenge (.net/s/7382548/1/Challenge)**

**Disclaimer- The characters in Castle are not mine and belong to ABC I just borrowed them for a few minutes. I will return them much more fulfilled than they were before.**

**Chapter 1**

They are walking back into the bullpen from interviewing some neighbors on the case they were working on.

"Come on Castle you know I won fair and square. Don't you try to back out now." She teases him incessantly.

"What are you kidding me? In your dreams!" He argued back. He was getting frustrated with her not taking this seriously. He had started this, and she was putting an end to it.

"Castle, you lost, be a man and pay up writer-boy." Beckett held out her hand waiting for him to honor his bet, as she sat at the corner of her desk. "I told you my dad and I love baseball. He would take me to Yankees Stadium as often as we could. I knew the Yankees were first the NY Highlanders and were originally a Baltimore team. It was your idea to try to stump me with a baseball question."

"How about a re-match? Something I actually have a chance at winning. How about poker? It would just be a friendly game of poker between two friends, detective. Martha and Alexis will both be out of the house this weekend. Winner gets bragging rights."

"You still owe me lunch, Castle. You can't get yourself out of that." She says to him as she nudges him with her shoulder.

Since breaking up with Josh a few months ago, a new level of comfort and friendship had developed between them. They would catch a movie, or dinner, sometimes just go to the loft and hang there with his family. Their flirting and innuendos had risen to a new level.

"Ok Castle, but only because I have absolutely nothing to do this weekend and you can be entertaining." She said as she walked to the espresso machine in the break room.

"Want to up the ante then, Katherine?" He growled behind her back. He was standing so close she could feel the heat coming from his body. She hated to admit it, but a shiver ran down her back and her body was reacting to his closeness.

"Come on Castle, what is that sick brain of your concocting?" She raises her eyebrow and looks at the man-child in front of her. He had the best smile when his smile reached his eyes, like a child on Christmas morning. She could tell he had something crazy going on in that twisted head of his.

"You asking anyone else to the game, Castle?" She asks him as she walks to her desk and sits down.

"Detective, do you want to be disgraced in front of your co-workers?" he chuckled.

"Castle, I can play poker you know? It isn't like I have never gone anywhere before. You act like all I do is work and sleep." She says as her eyebrows furrow. He doesn't think she knows how to have fun.

"Let me see what would have given me that idea? You are first one here each morning, last to leave. You are here when it is your day off, when you are single, when you are not. When do you have time, pray tell ,for anything else? "

"Are you kidding, Castle? Do you really think I have no life?" She is really shocked by his perception of her. "I can have fun, Castle." She looks at him through squinty eyes. "You don't think I can have fun do you?"

"I have a proposition for you my dear detective. Let me show you fun for the weekend. If I do not succeed you can ground me to the car for 2 weeks, and I have to buy you and the boy's coffee and lunch for a week. Starting tonight with our poker game. Then maybe I will ask Lanie, Jenny and the boys for some fun the rest of the weekend. What do you think?"

"So you want me to come over tonight and play poker with you? Am I getting fed?" she asks innocently.

"Of course." He answers.

"Then tomorrow you will come pick me up for tomorrows events, I gather?"

"Not exactly. With no one home there is no reason for you to feel uncomfortable about staying…"

"Castle?" the tone of her voice has changed to something he does not recognize.

"My intentions are entirely pure, detective. There is the guest room at your disposal, that way if you drink or it gets late I will not have to worry about you getting home safely." How was it that the simplest words from could make her cause such a flutter in her heart?

"I am sure that your intentions are just SO PURE, Castle. I have never known you to be pure at anything." She giggles. "I'll stay, do you mind giving me a ride to my place so I can pack a few things? Will I need enough for tonight and tomorrow or should I also pack for Sunday."

"I am sure I could keep you entertained fully until Sunday Kate, but you can make that decision."

Again with the chills down her back with words that could have been meant so innocently.

The rest of the day went quickly. Esposito and Ryan cracked the case by going back and finding the perps DNA on the neighbor's doorknob. By 6pm they had everything wrapped up and ready everyone was ready to head home.

"Hey Beckett any plans for the weekend?" Ryan asked as they were walking out. Beckett looked at Castle who signaled her to not give their plans. She gave Castle a confused face, but continued.

"Probably just a nice long bath, a glass of wine and a good book for tonight. Tomorrow and Sunday just enjoy the time off. You two have any plans?" she asks.

"Jenny and I are visiting her mother upstate. We have a 4-hour drive tomorrow and back Sunday. Not looking forward to it." Ryan tells her as slings his arms through his jacket sleeves.

"I'm taking a sexy luscious ME babe I know to dinner, dancing and bed and not coming out until Monday morning, if I am lucky." Esposito says with a wink and a great big smile.

Beckett slaps him on the shoulder. "That's my friend you are talking about Espo."

"And a mighty yummy friend she is Beckett." He smiles at her and walks away. They made a cute couple and she had no doubt in her mind that Lanie was planning to spend the weekend exactly the same way.

They walked out of the precinct together and went their separate ways.

"What was that about Castle? Why didn't you want them to know what we were doing?" she asks him seriously.

"Because they would tease you and then show up and want to hang out, and I would like to just have your company to myself tonight. We can invite them tomorrow to hang out but I was just wanting to relax with you tonight."

"Come on writer-boy let's see what you have in store for me this weekend." She laughed as she casually threaded her arms through his and started walking. Castle was temporarily still as he looked down at their linked arms. He looked up at her and beamed.

"Let's go detective."

They stopped at her apartment and were on their way to Castle's in no time at all. Castle eyed her small duffle and looked at her questioningly.

"What's wrong Castle? Didn't I pack enough? You didn't say formal attire did you? I've all the essentials I need, and if I need anything else it isn't like I live faraway." She swung the duffle over her shoulder and walked out the door waiting for him to follow. "Coming Castle?"

Castle scooted out the door and walked down the hall after her.

They arrived at the loft after a leisurely and delicious dinner. They had laughed, eaten and flirted. They had a couple of drinks and had a wonderful evening together. More than once she caught herself wondering what it would be like to do this on a regular basis with Castle.

Castle started walking up the stairs to the spare bedroom. "I'll just put your stuff in the guest room, ok?"

"That's great Castle." She calls back as he disappears at the top of the stairs. She walks into the kitchen and gets herself a glass and pours herself some juice.

"Making yourself at home detective?" he smiles.

She turns and smiles, the loft is almost like a second home. She feels comfortable here, even when Alexis and Martha are here. They always make her feel welcome, like she belongs.

"Well, you have fed me, entertained me, and now it is time for you to get your ass whooped, Castle. Where are those cards?"

Castle smiles and goes into his office and comes back with a deck of cards in his hands. He goes over to the kitchen island and signals her over. They sit next to each other and he starts to deal the cards.

"So Mr. Castle if I win I, you are grounded to the car for two weeks and the boys and I get coffee and lunch for a week, am I correct?" she teases. "So what do you get?"

"For each game I win, we play a game of strip poker." His voice becomes low and sexy and his eyes light up with mischief.

"Castle are you out of your ever loving mind? Did you think I would actually agree to this?" she looked at him.

"Come on Beckett, you afraid to make the stakes a little high?" and he laughs at the face she makes.

"Ok Castle, how about we play this way. We can pay strip poker, but if I win more than you do, I get the earlier deal with the two weeks of grounding to the car, and a week of coffee and food for the boys and I, you get whatever clothes I lose." She smiles slyly. "Oh and shoes, socks, hats, gloves and glasses do not count as clothes, Castle."

Castle looks at Beckett, when he looks into her eyes he suddenly feels like he has lost control of this evening.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this; the next chapter will definitely get steamier. Please leave a review and make my day! I would appreciate it. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 of "Bets and Strip Poker." I hope you enjoy another bit of yummy Castle and Kate smut. This is on the short side for me, but I wanted to get it out and not have you guys wait to long. I am juggling 3 stories right now; three kids a part time job and a full time job! Castle and writing is how I relax. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. I try to answer every review but this week I missed a few. If I missed you, I am sorry and I will answer this week.**

**Disclaimer – If Beckett and Castle were mine; they would be in the hospital in intensive care from all kinds of medical issues caused by too much sex. Obviously since Kate was in the hospital for a GSW to the chest and had no sex, they are not mine. Bet they would rather my alternate universe better.**

Chapter 2

"Ok Castle, how about we play this way. We can pay strip poker, but if I win more than you do, I get the earlier deal with the two weeks of grounding to the car, and a week of coffee and food for the boys and I, you get whatever clothes I lose." She smiles slyly. "Oh and shoes, socks, hats, gloves and glasses do not count as clothes, Castle."

Castle looks at Beckett, when he looks into her eyes he suddenly feels like he has lost control of this evening.

They pick up their first hand of cards. Beckett looks at her hand and smiles at her 2 queens. She puts down the other cards and asks for 3 cards. She looks again and sees she has nothing else.

Castle places down his hand, and he has three sixes. She lays out her hand and Castle smiles at her.

"If I am not mistaken that is definitely a win for me, detective?" he is grinning like the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland.

"That smile is creepy Castle keep that up and I may just leave." She said in all seriousness. She stands up and starts unbuttoning her shirt without even slowing. She removes her shirt and she is wearing a sexy lace camisole with a black lace bra underneath it. Castle's eyes practically bulge out of his head.

"Come on Castle, you have seen women in much less than this before." She says in all seriousness. Castle's gaze penetrating her steel demeanor and causing chills to run up her spine. She sits next to him and they brush shoulders. Castle steals glimpses of her as he plays.

The next hand goes to Castle again, and suddenly her jeans slip down her hips and puddle at her feet. Castle's reaction is predictable. He can hardly contain himself. He lifts a hand and runs it absentmindedly down her back.

"No one said anything about touching Castle, hands off the merchandise. You haven't earned it." Castle's jaw drops as her words wash over him.

"How do I?"

"Down boy, " she says as she places her hand on his shoulder to keep him seated. She laughs at his eagerness. She knows the tension between them. She knows they both have feelings and she wouldn't be playing with fire right now if she also didn't want that fire fanned.

She takes the cards out of his hands, and then tips his chin up to help him close his mouth. "Come on Castle, you are going to catch flies with your mouth like that." she laughs.

"It's not flies I want to catch detective," he mumbles under his breath.

"What was that Castle?" she teases as she deals them each five cards. She smiles when she looks down at her cards. She has a full house and is staying right where she is.

Castle asks for two cards. He folds and throws his cards into the middle. He stands up and unbuttons his shirt. Beckett is not hiding her enjoyment as she stares at the skin he is slowly revealing. Castle surprises her with a well-defined but not overly muscular chest. She stops herself from reaching over and skimming her fingers across his chest. He obviously does some training.

She deals the next hand and loses. Kate stands up and reaches under her camisole. Castle is expecting her to remove her camisole; instead she reaches underneath and unsnaps her black lace bra. She throws it at Castle and laughs when he freezes his eyes wide open.

"Afraid of a little ole bra, Castle?" she laughs, it is warm and deep, Castle's breath catches in his chest. Kate is enjoying herself and is so carefree with him tonight. Castle wonders if Kate knows that the lace camisole leaves little to the imagination. He tries desperately to recite baseball statistics, visualize images of his grandmother, and baby kittens to keep from embarrassing himself.

The next hand has her folding, and Castle expects her to back out. Instead she stands up right next to him and grabs the hem of her camisole to pull it over her head.

"Kate!" He holds her hands down. "You don't have to do this. It is ok." He has a chance to have his hearts desire, but is opting out because he has put her first. He does not want her to regret this, and hate him later.

"Castle, I never reneg on a bet. I lost fare and square. Which do you want off, Castle?" she walks between his legs and waits for an answer.

"Beckett, Kate…put on your clothes, I am sorry I ever thought of this. I am sorry." He mumbles angrily. Kate whips her top over her head and waits topless for him to look at her.

His eyes do not stray from her face. Her smile is radiant as she sees this man for what he is, for the very first time.

She takes his hands in hers. She places one on her ass, and the other one on her breast. A small moan escapes from her lips when his hand touches her pebbled nipple.

"Castle, touch me." She barely whispers.

"Please?" she practically begs him.

Castle crushes her body against his, relishing the feel of her bare chest against his. His hands travel across her body, leaving a trail of fire and desire behind them. Kate removes his boxers and looks at him. He grinds his hips against her. He finally removes her last obstacle, her thong.

Castle threads his fingers through hers, and leads her to his bedroom.

"I thought I was sleeping in the guestroom." She asks him shyly.

"Sorry. But there's been a change of plans." He growls into her neck as he nips and sucks at her pulse point.

Castle lays her down gently on his king sized bed and admires her body as she lies there. He never thought he would see the day where his beautiful detective would be lying naked on his bed.

"Castle? Take a picture it will last longer." She tells him.

Castle jumps up. "Can I?"

"Castle, so help me God if you pull out your cell phone or camera, there will be a murder to report." She says in all seriousness, but there is still a twinkle in her eyes. He pouts for a quick moment.

"Are you going to be joining me in this big huge bed, Castle?" she pats the bed next to her. A smile spreads across his face and he carefully eases in next to her.

Beckett runs her fingers across his chest. She had been aching to feel his skin under her fingertips from the minute he had removed his shirt.

"MMMmmm Castle, why do you hide this under those jackets and button down shirts. You have been holding out on the women of the 12th." She watches his eyes as they darken with lust. Her fingers trail down his stomach and then down his hip to his thigh. She rakes her nails up and down his hip listening to him gasp and moan in anticipation.

Beckett takes Castle's hands once again and places one on her hip and the other she brings to her lips. She kisses each finger, and then she pulls one between her lips and sucks on it gently. Castle's eyes grow incredibly wide and dark again. She runs her teeth over his index finger and he is mesmerized.

It isn't like Castle has never slept with women before. If anything he has slept with more than his fair share of woman willing and able to do anything to be with the famous writer. Katherine Beckett is different. They can't hold a candle to her; the feelings he experiences with her dwarf anything he has ever felt before. For him everything is new and exciting. In that instant without any warning he finally understands why. He is in love with her. Not in lust, but in deep, passionate, selfless love.

He is overcome with need and pounces on her. She smiles through his hungry kisses as he devours her. Kate's senses are on overload, Castle seems to be everywhere at once.

"Mine." Castle growls between his teeth as he as he moves to her breasts and starts nibbling on her nipple. His mouth feels like velvet on her nipples until he takes a nip and the bolt goes through her body.

"Yours if you want it, Castle." She whispers into his ear.

"All of it…. I want all of it," he growls as his quest down her body continues. His tongue circles around the edges of her belly button then dips into it. Beckett arches her back under him in response. Her hips rise up off the bed.

"I knew you would be beautiful," murmurs into her skin as he reaches her core. The anticipation is killing her. Every muscle in her body is awaiting release. The tension coiled deep between her legs is crushing, she feels like she may shatter into a million pieces the moment he touches her.

He brushes his fingers gently over her smooth slit, her wetness seeping between her folds. He parts her and moans as his tongue extends and tastes her for the first time. Both of them moan at the impact.

"Castle," she whispers so softly he can hardly make it out, her voice pleading and needy.

Her voice sends him into a frenzy between her legs. He licks her clit and sucks it into his mouth. His fingers work over her thighs and slowly find her entrance. He inserts one finger into her as he continues his assault on her. He feels her body clamp around his fingers and the slight buck of her hips in response. He slides a second finger into her and her breathing becomes fast and shallow. She repeats his name over and over, as if in a prayer. Her hands clench the sheets around her.

He can feel her approaching her climax as her body arches off the bed and she shatters into a million pieces, screaming his name.

He moves up her body to watch her as she comes down from her orgasm and thinks that nothing is more beautiful.

She turns to him and touches him. She looks into the eyes of the man who has been so much to her. She cradles his head with her hand and brings him to her lips. She kisses him and the kisses become hungry almost instantly.

"Kate, I want you more than I have ever wanted any woman." He says hoarsely.

Kate spreads her legs and he positions himself at her entrance. She looks at him and captures his lips against her. She bites his bottom lip and sucks it into her mouth. She moves her hips to grind against his erection.

Kate guides him to her entrance, Castle plunges himself deeply into her. They both gasp, and enjoy the feeling as their bodies adjust to each other.

Castle's head falls to the crook of her neck as he starts to grind against her. Her hands wrap themselves around his body as she tries to melt into him. He starts to pull away from her, and then plunges himself into her again. Each time she feels her body react to him.

He continues to extend their pleasure to the point of torture. When he can't take it anymore he loses control and plunges in and out of her at an incredible speed. She orgasms numerous times, losing all semblance of thought. Her nails rake across his back and she bites his shoulder after her third orgasm, before he finally spills himself into her. She lays exhausted under him.

Castle reluctantly pulls away from her afraid of what he may find in her eyes. As he looks up he sees only a reflection of everything he feels. He smiles and scoops her up in his arms.

"I'm not letting you go, Kate. Not now, not tomorrow, not ever." He says as he trails a kiss across her forehead then works his way down to her lips. He slides his body next to her and pulls her close to him. He runs his fingers through her hair lulling her closer to sleep. As sleep slowly overtakes both of them, Kate hears Castle in the softest of whispers say, "I love you Katherine Beckett." She smiles to herself as her eyes droop closed.

**Please press the beautiful blue review link below. It would make me extremely happy! Thanks to all of you that have added this to your favorites or me to your favorite and alerts, I can't tell you how great that makes me feel! Until the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter 3 of "Bets and Strip Poker" I hope you enjoy its Castle smuttiness. This story has more smut then most of my stories. That is just how it is writing itself. My updates may start coming a little slower, as work is getting hectic, but there will be at least one a week per story. Hope you like this one and please review, they are getting addictive!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own them. If I did I wouldn't be here writing about them, I would be writing for ABC. Damn that stinks!**

**Chapter 3**

Kate drifts off to sleep in Castle's arms, she dreams of Castle's hands deliciously roaming her body. His warm breath caresses her as he nips and kisses her neck and sucking on her pulse point. In her dream she feels the tension building between her legs. Her taut nipples and ache and need to be touched, her clit is swollen and burning for his fingers. Eagerly her body responds to him. The dream feels so real, so many sensations course through her body. A moan rises from deep inside her as she feels the wetness between her legs intensify.

Slowly awakening from her veil of sleep she feels his hands dance across her skin, making her moan with pleasure. She hears her voice through a haze of sleep moaning his name.

"Oh God, Oh God, Castle…Please I'm so close." This isn't a dream; his hands are between her legs working their magic, her body shake with pleasure. She has only seconds before she arches her back and shatters around him. Her body shakes with the aftershocks.

"Castle, oh my God, that was incredible," she gasps between breaths. "I thought I was dreaming." Kate starts grinding her bottom into him. Her orgasm has aroused him and it is more than obvious. She feels him hard against her back.

"Having a beautiful, naked detective in bed moaning my name and moving seductively against me might have given me some encouragement." He said into her ear.

Kate feels the shivers running through her body.

"Castle, do you need any more encouragement? God, I want you," she says seductively.

"Your wish is my command, my lady." Castle runs his fingers from her shoulder down to her firm bottom, then slides his hand over her hip and lays her down on her back.

"Just beautiful," he sighs. He positions a leg between hers and spreads her open. He hears her moan in expectation.

"Please, Rick, God please." She squirms beside him as she reaches over and runs her hand over his erection. Now Castle moans in her ear, sending chills throughout her body. She grasps him in her hand and pumps him rather roughly.

"Now Castle, please…"

Castle can hardly deny the woman next to him, and he climbs over her body and places himself between her legs. He grinds against her causing friction against her clit. Her hands reach up around his head and she grabs him by the hair and pulls him down to her lips in a searing kiss.

"Castle, I swear if you…." Her words are cut short as a loud moan escapes her. Castle impales himself deep inside of her and is now slowly making delicious circles with his hips against her.

"Castle, Please don't make me use profanity and talk dirty to you." She whispers into his ear. She truly want to tell him to fuck her hard and fast, her need has built up so much.

"I would never dream of it, detective." He smiles and then starts moving in and out of her. Her hips meet him stroke for stroke. She winds her hands around to his butt and tries to increase his speed and force, by raking her nails across his cheeks and pushing him faster and harder.

"So wet, so tight." He growls between thrusts. He feels him losing his self-control as he thrusts faster and harder into her. He feels the tension build and he knows he will not last too much longer.

"I'm close Kate, so damn close." He says between clenched teeth. Kate wants nothing more than to take him over the edge with her. She reaches down between their bodies and slides her fingers within her folds to her clit. She rubs her finger against it frantically.

"Oh God Castle, I'm….Castle!" she repeats his name as she goes over the edge and shatters. Her walls clench around him in spasms taking him with her. Out of breath and spent Castle's arms fail him and he collapses on her. She revels in their closeness and runs her fingers up and down from his firm butt to his shoulders.

"I don't think I ever want to move from here." Castle says between gasps for air. Trying to control his breathing and heartbeat.

"Me too, Castle," her voice all breathy and hoarse.

Castle and Kate finally catch their breath and Kate is now settled into the crook of his arm, running circles around his chest with her fingers, and thinking of how much has happened in the last 24 hours.

"Castle, I can't believe we are finally here." She says in a soft voice, so unlike the detective he knows and loves.

"Finally, Kate?" his face and voice betraying his obvious surprise in her statement.

"You didn't think we would end up here, Castle? You didn't think that eventually we were bound to end up together?" She is surprised that he did not feel the same way.

"Dreams do come true, detective." He is being sappy and cute. This man-child in her bed can twist her thoughts and feelings in a second's time. He can cause her to lose control and shiver with the slightest touch.

"Castle, we are going to have to talk about this." She said as she looked into those dark blue eyes. She nipped his ear and drew it into her mouth as her hand played with his chest. "But maybe later…."

Kate captures his lower lip between her teeth and then gives it a soft sensuous kiss. She kisses him relishing in his taste and the feel of his skin against hers. It is like she can't get enough of him.

"I think I've better things I want to do." She smiles mischievously as his lower half starts responding to her again. She starts kissing his chest and moving down his body slowly.

"Katherine Beckett you are going to be the death of me." He manages between moans and gasps.

"I hope not Castle, there are parts of you I would already definitely miss dearly." She says as she slides him into her warm mouth.

"Kaaattteeee!" he draws out her name, and for a while all that can be heard is the moans and gasps that escape Castle and the rustling of the sheets as he fists them.

**This chapter is a little short compared to most of mine, sorry. I wanted to make sure I got something out on this story this week. Please use the nice blue link below and leave me a review. I love hearing from you guys and reviews are addictive! Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four of "Bets and Strip Poker," I hope you enjoy it. Martha makes a untimely appearance that I hope you find cute. I like my stories to be more than just smut. I like it to be about them and their lives as they progress. Heck there is already a fanfic rolling around in my head for next week's slip of the hands. Hopefully the one shot will go up before the episode. Please, please, please check out my other fanfics and let me know what you think. Leave me a review here too! Honestly, I use reviews as a way of gauging whether to continue with something. If you guys aren't reading then why bother, and reviews is the only thing that tells me what you think!**

**Disclaimer- isn't it funny that when a story here ends up in a future episode that they don't need to have a disclaimer with out names on it? Not that I have ever been that lucky, or will I ever be…LOL So, nope not mine!**

**Chapter 4**

Kate wakes up early and looks at the man sleeping next to her. She can't believe they are finally here. After all the dancing around each other, the innuendos and flirting they are here in bed together. It was inevitable.

She slides out of bed and grabs one of his shirts and throws it over her body as she sneaks to the kitchen. She pads around the kitchen looking for the coffee, and something to make for breakfast. She finds eggs, bacon, toast and some heavenly smelling coffee.

Concentrating on what she was doing she misses the sound of the front door opening. Kate reaches up into a high cabinet when she hears a sound behind her.

"Geez Castle, don't sneak up on m…." her voice trails to nothing as she looks at a rather shocked but happy Martha Rogers.

" Guess I'm not the only one who is doing the walk of shame this morning." She says as she smiles at Kate and looks at her choice of clothing.

"Um…Morning Martha. We didn't think you would be home until tomorrow. I was just making breakfast. " Kate says as the blush rises to her face.

"That is very thoughtful of you dear. And where is my wonderful son this morning?" Martha asks with an impish grin on her face. She didn't miss that Kate had said "we" didn't think.

"He may still be sleeping." Kate responds, her face turning a brighter shade of red.

"Kate, if this is what it seems to me. I couldn't be happier. My son has been waiting for this day for a very long time. Actually if you ask me its about time." She walks by the kitchen and into Castle's room to wake him.

Martha returns with a huge grin on her face and her hands covering her eyes in a mock gesture. "Haven't seen that bare bottom in a very long while. Guess that answers any questions I have." Martha and Alexis knew that her son and Kate had made significant progress in their relationship, but this was something she had not expected yet.

Kate's head drops, her hair hides her face from Martha's stare. The smile she hides can light up half of New York City. She looks up and meets Martha's mischievous eyes.

"Are you happy with this Kate?" she asks her in earnest.

"Very happy Martha." Kate says quietly. Martha scoops Kate into a maternal hug. Kate feels uncomfortable at first then lets Martha's happiness flow through her.

"Just do please have more appropriate clothes on when Alexis gets home. Not that she won't be through the roof about this, but there are just something a girl does not need to know about her father." Martha smile reaches her eyes and gives Kate a wink.

"Thanks Martha, and I'll make sure I am more properly dressed." Kate laughs.

After a leisurely breakfast together Martha gets up and puts her dishes in the sink. She smiles at Kate.

"Guess I will just finish my walk of shame this morning and slink into my bedroom. Have lover boy wake me up after 1 if I am not already awake." In typical Martha Rogers style she makes her grand exit.

Kate fills her coffee cup again and goes and stands by the window overlooking the city below. She remembers the first time she entered the Castle loft. How she had told him she felt like Alfred seeing the bat cave for the first time. She had not been kidding, she had been in awe then. So much had happened.

She smiled and took sip of the hot liquid. Behind her she heard soft footsteps, just before his large warm hands pulled her against him.

"Good morning sleepy head." She teases. "You missed your mother's walk of shame this morning." Kate digs her face into his shoulder and she feels the blush rise up to her cheeks.

"And were you in the hot sexy outfit you are wearing now?" he chuckles. She nodded in the affirmative.

"Castle it was humiliating, but your mom was good about it. I confirmed what she deduced by seeing me in only your shirt this morning, and she said she was happy about it."

"Did you have any doubt?" he hooks a finger under her chin and brings her eyes to his.

" After the shooting, the summer and all this time? Yeah, I kind of did, Castle. They have every right to hate me. You deserve better." She wraps her arms around him and crushes herself into his body. She believes he deserves better than her. She doesn't want him to look for better, or want better. She wants him to want her, as much as she wants and needs him.

"Oh Kate, I have never wanted anything or anyone as much as I want you. Nothing in the world can make me as happy as you do. I have grown up, I have a purpose, am a better person, all because of you." He reaches up and pushes the hair away from her face. Her eyes fill with unshed tears. He kisses them and holds her tighter against him. She hears his heart beating as she tries to melt into him.

"Every woman since I met you has never had a chance. They never could compete with you. You ruined them all for me no matter how hard I tried to make it work. I hoped but doubted I would ever be more than your partner." He presses soft gentle kisses on her forehead and temples.

"I would have waited to eternity for you Kate. I love you." He voice trails to a whisper.

She twists in his arms and looks into those dark blue orbs that have haunted her dreams for so long. "I love you Richard Castle, I have for longer than you will ever know."

His lips gently skim over her forehead, then travel leaving feather light kisses on her face, their final destination; hungrily tasting her lips. He gathers his shirt and starts pulling it over her body.

"Castle, the window, your mother," reminding him of where they were and who was home. "She won't be up for hours, we just need to be quiet, and the windows are darkened they can't see us." The shirt in his hand falls to the floor. She stands before him beautiful and exposed. He backs her into the window and traps her against the cold glass.

He reaches down and pulls one of her legs up around his hip. She reaches down and frees him from his boxers. Castle feasts on her body as he thrusts himself deep within her. She bites her bottom lip to stifle the scream that tries to escape her. God, she feels her body come alive instantly. She grinds her hips against him seeking friction.

"Don't stop, Castle. " she moans into his ear. His hands feast upon her body. Every part of her is open for him to explore and taste. Her hands snake around his neck, one hand at the hair at the bottom of his neck, the other keeps her anchored to his body. The burning heat between her legs coils and spreads throughout her body. All coherent thoughts escape her other than the release she is seeking. His groans in her ears were like liquid heat coursing directly to her core.

They climax together in a heap of sweaty limbs by the window. Their hunger for each other only satisfied for the time being, as soft lingering kisses and feather light touches begin their sensual dance again.

**Hope you guys have a great day, and please review! Thank you to all who have reviewed put me on alerts or made this a favorite. It still shocks me that you guys like my writing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Hope you enjoy Chapter 5 of "Bets and Strip Poker." It is getting harder to write and keep up so many fanfictions at once, but I promise to finish all of them. The updates just might not be as often as they have been in the past. I was bumming with the reception to the last chapter of "The Song Makes Sense" and will probably end that one next. I hope you enjoy this one better.**

**Disclaimer- just checked and my name isn't on the credit of the last show, so definitely not mine!**

**Chapter 5**

The rustling of the soft silk sheets as their bodies melt deliciously into each other. The smell of her body wash intermingled with his expensive aftershave in the air. The melodic sound of sexual tension building between lovers and the sunlight shimmering through the blinds warming their sweaty naked bodies as they pleasure each other. Castle memorizes every detail of the last 24 hours to his memory. The smooth finish of her porcelain skin, the softness of her hair brushing against his body, the bead of sweat that trickled down her neck and between her breasts. It is a wonder to him that she lies here content and happy in his arms. He looks down and catches her staring at him.

"A penny for you thoughts, Kate?" His fingers start drawing circle on her shoulder and down her back as he hears a small moan escape her lips. She inches her warm body closer to his.

Truthfully, she is thinking how much she wants to straddle his hips and ride him. She wants him again and the ache burning inside her surprises her. It isn't that she has never had sex more than once in a night, but this is four times and she still wants more. The thought of his hands, his body, his lips on her cause yet another chill to run through her body.

Castle lifts the sheets and covers her gently. "You cold?" He whispers in her ear, causing a burning need to coil and spread through her body.

"I'm something Castle," Her voice drips with lust and love. "But cold isn't quite what I am thinking." Kate's fingers spread across his chest and down his side to his hips. "Mmm, you feel so good." She purrs in his ear. Kate Beckett purrs, who would have known.

Castle watches her eyes darken and her tongue moisten her lips with extreme slowness. He lies mesmerized as he watches her mouth. Then her fingers wrap around him, and he loses all thought as she pumps him in a steady rhythm. Sucking in a staggered breath and closes his eyes.

"Castle? " she lifts herself onto her knees and straddles his hips. His eyes open and take in the view before him. His hands reach up and move her hips over him as she grinds herself against him building friction between them. "God Castle, I …mmm." She closes her eyes and bites her bottom lip.

She lifts herself up and feels him as she places him near her entrance. Her eyes open wide and her breath catches as she plunges him deeply into her, filling her and causing her to quiver over him. He lets her set the pace as he watches her move above him, a vision even his fantasies can't compare to. Her hands explore both their bodies.

She moves slowly at first, feeling him almost completely withdraw from her then plunging down on him again. The slowness tortures both of them, and fans the burning needs coiling deep in both of them. Her pace increases when she feels his fingers slip into the wetness between her legs. Castle rubs her with infuriating speed and her body arches and shakes above him as she shatters above him almost instantly.

Castle flips their position and takes control as his body looms above her. His lips hungrily feast on as much of her neck and chest that he can reach. Driving into her at frenzied pace, he causes her moans of pleasure to fill the room. Each time his hips drive into her friction causes her clit stimulation and she comes below him numerous times.

Her hands can't seem to get enough of him. She touches his face, his hair, his delectable ass. Fingernails rake across his firm round cheeks and push him into her.

"God Castle, I'm not going to be able to walk. Oh God." Her teeth rake across her bottom lips as she feels herself building towards her release. The burning between her legs a thin line between searing passion and pain. "Faster…God, that feels so good."

Castle lips crash down on hers as he continues his steady thrusts into her. Impatiently her hips move under him causing them both to moan as the angle changes the pleasure they both feel.

"Kate…" he is barely able to say before his orgasm crashes over him and he bites down on her shoulder. He continues for a few more strokes until she shatters around him trembling fiercely as multiple aftershocks course through her. Her body quivers and trembles as muscles finally relax after so many orgasms.

He kisses her forehead, nose and lips before he pulls himself out and lies next to her. She snuggles into his side lays her head on his chest and wraps her arm around him. Her body molds into his side like it was made to fit for just him. Running her fingers across his broad chest and stomach, she relishes the feeling of finally being able to touch him.

He lies back with his eyes closed as he runs his hand up and down the ridges of her spine. Listening to her breathing as she relaxes, he becomes aware of her small movements and touches as she continues to study his body.

"Hey, Alexis will be home soon and it might just not be a good idea to have her run in here and find us like this," though he makes no move to be the first to get up. She looks at him still in awe that they are finally here.

"Come on Castle, let's see if we can keep our hands away from each other enough to take a shower. Care to join me?" She gets up and looks at him over her shoulder and winks. Castle is up and headed to the bathroom behind her in a flash.

His shower is more than large enough for the two of them. They actually act more like kids than adults while showering with plenty of giggles, laughs and fun. Castle even shows off his hair washing skills by lathering and rinsing her hair. They leave the bathroom and dress before finally emerging from his bedroom.

They walk to the kitchen and raid the fridge together as the front door swings open. The two of them are so engrossed in finding something to eat and each other that they don't hear Alexis come in. Standing by the door she watches her dad and Kate interact. Their arms snake around each other. Her dad nips at her ear as she swats him, but she holds his other hand firmly around her waist, in place. Kate turns and kisses him briefly on the lips. Alexis clears her throat and looks at them.

"Anything you two want to tell me?" she raises an eyebrow just like her father, but the smile across her face speaks volumes.

"Well, yes we do." Castle beams as he quickly crosses to her and swoops his daughter in his arms. "Kate and I…"

"Finally figured it out?" she continues for him. "Finally saw what the rest of us has been seeing for years? Got your heads out of you…"

"Alexis!" Castle quickly interjects.

"Hey Espo, Lanie and Ryan have been saying it for years. I wonder who won the pool? Does Grams know?" She says as she starts walking up the stairs. "I will be right down just want to change out of this and put my bag upstairs."

"What pool, young lady?" Castle asks feigning innocence.

When little Castle has disappeared into her room Kate faces Castle. "You're kidding right? You do know about the pool? I've known for a couple of years." She laughs as he looks at her in shock.

He can't believe she knows. The pool started weeks after he became her shadow and was finally over.

'I didn't think you knew." He stutters. "Everyone thought you would kill them if you knew. When did you find out?"

"About a year after we started our partnership. I caught Lanie making a bet. I never said anything." She gives him a wicked smile and pulls out some cold cuts out of the fridge for sandwiches.

"Speaking of the precinct, Castle." She looks nervous and doesn't look up at him. "I was thinking maybe we can keep this to ourselves for a little bit before we tell them?" Her eyes meet his as she finishes talking, afraid of his reaction to her request.

"Why?" He asks her unsure he wants to know. His mind fills with excuses he doesn't want her to believe.

"It's new and ours right now, Castle." She smiles shyly No comments, no looks, just ours. It won't be for long. I want to enjoy us before New York gets a hold of us. Maybe just Alexis, Martha and my dad?""

He sees her point and nods his agreement. She isn't embarrassed of him or this; she wants peace and quiet to enjoy it for a while between them. He wraps her in his arms and kisses her. They lose themselves in the kiss as he backs her into the fridge. Her hands trail under the back of his t-shirt, urging him closer.

Behind them Alexis bounces down the steps and spies them in the kitchen. She smiles and clears her throat loudly. They jump apart like high school kids caught making out on by the girl's father.

" Want a sandwich, Alexis?" Kate asks her.

"That would be great, thanks. Is there some turkey and cheese left?" Alexis walks over to the living room and stares out the window at the street below.

"Dad?" she yells to him in the kitchen. " Ewww! Is this your butt print on the window? You been mooning people from our window? You want to scare Kate away?"

Castle and Kate quickly look at each other like deers in the headlights. Castle puts a finger to his mouth signaling her to keep quiet.

"Don't know what you are talking about, Alexis. Maybe you should ask your Grams." Castle looks at her and makes a disgusted face as he hears Alexis cough in the other room.

"Thanks for that Dad! I'd rather not." She walks into the kitchen and starts eating her sandwich. "I dunno though, Grams must have lost some weight and grown a few inches to have made that." She grins and winks at the two of them and walks away. "I'll tell you what though, I am not cleaning that window, it's all yours."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you think by clicking that nice blue link below. Believe me I would greatly appreciate it! Thank you for everyone who has reviewed, my loyal followers _Kateit,__Beckett__NYPD,__Gillesinlove,__gloriajv,__Vesja,__pealee,__Judy1229,__castlebeckett__siempre,__ChrysLexiTaylor,_ (and those of you I missed) you guys make it fun to write and update just to read what you think! To _Hazmatt_who has left a review for every chapter of every story I have pretty much written in the last week, thank you for making me feel better about my writing! Please check out my other stories by visiting my profile, and thanks again and again for reading and reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, Sorry I have been among the missing. Things at work got extremely stressful, my husband fell and broke his ankle, and life has been far from good lately. Thank you to those who came looking, though I am sorry I didn't respond. You guys are the best. This isn't the best ending, but I hope it completes it. I will be working on the rest of my stories and even have a new idea! Sorry again to my loyal readers. Please, I could use the reviews, to spur me to keep writing. I just want to know someone is reading.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, not yours, and not fair. That's the way the cookie crumbles!**

Castle and Kate eat a leisurely lunch with Alexis, talking about school, friends and plans for the next weekend. Kate and him exchange hot sultry looks at each other, over their sandwiches, when Alexis isn't watching. Once lunch is eaten and plates are cleared and placed in the dishwasher, Alexis excuses herself and heads up to her room. Halfway up she turns and looks at the happy couple. Her dad is happy she can see it clearly.

"Dad, no more butt prints, ok? And remember there is a minor in the house that doesn't want to be traumatized. Detective Beckett, please make sure he behaves while I am home? I don't want to suffer years of therapy." She smiles at them and starts up the stairs.

"I will Alexis, and please call me Kate." She looks at Alexis and the girl is beaming as she turns and continues up the stairs, glad her father and Kate have finally gotten it together.

"Ok, Kate, I'd like that." They hear the door to Alexi's room close when Kate turns to Castle smiling.

"Hey Castle, where do you keep the Windex? If your daughter figured that out, I'd hate to hear what Martha would say." Kate blushes as she looks at the window and remembers how she felt against that window. The warmth between her legs coils deeply in her stomach and she feels herself getting wet as the memory plays itself through. Those wonderful hands and soft lips and what they did to her…

Castle reaches for the Windex on a shelf in the kitchen and hands it to her with a paper towel, snapping her out of her thoughts. Kate cleans the window with a huge grin on her face.

"I kind of liked the butt print there. It reminds me of my hot, sweaty, detective girlfriend." He reaches for her as she starts to wipe the window, and nibbles on her neck. She hums her approval and presses her back and bottom into him, enjoying the feel of his arousal against her.

"Rick, both Alexis and Martha are here you have to stop teasing me, that's not very nice." She turns and plants searing kisses on his lips, then slithers her body against his, leaving him breathless and wanting. "Girlfriend, huh? Is that what I am?"

His mouth drops open when she steps away quickly and runs to his bedroom. Castle follows her, watching her put a little extra swing in her step for him.

"You are so much more than that, Kate but for now girlfriend will do." Castle's eyes shine with all the pent up emotions he has been containing for so long. She knows this is so much more.

" I think I better go home Castle. This has been a long time coming and I'm not running away or hiding. I just need to do a few things there, get some clean clothes and stay away from you, before I drag you back into that bed and have my way with you again. I'm never going to be able to walk normally again." She smiles at him and runs a finger over his jaw and across his lips. "You make it hard enough to leave you as it is."

The words warm his heart and fill him with a sense of completeness. She doesn't want to leave, she is not running, she wants him. He wraps his arms around her waist slipping his hands under her shirt. He tenderly runs his thumbs back and forth over her stomach, causing her to giggle. The giggle is music to his ears, her body responds and she shivers in his arms. God, he wants her again.

"Come on Castle you have to let me go." She finishes getting ready, threads her fingers through his, and leads him towards the front door of the loft. He stares at their interlocked fingers as they head to the door.

"Come back for dinner." He says to her as they approach the door, fingers still locked together. He pulls her into his body and kisses her again. "You have to eat, and I am sure the Styrofoam temple has not been recently replenished." He murmurs between kisses. Her warm breath caresses his lips as they separate slowly, their foreheads meeting.

"Aren't you sick of me yet?" She looks up into his face, and gets instantly lost in his pools of blue. His eyes drink her in, and make her heart flutter in her chest. She smiles as she settles back into his chest. She really doesn't want to leave.

"Never," he growls against her neck and holds her tighter against him, a chill runs through her body. In that moment they both see what life could be like for them in 6 months, 6 years, their lifetime and they smile.

"I love you, Castle," she whispers quietly close to his ear, but loud enough for him to hear. "I have never felt this happy, thank you." She knows he is her "one and done," her "always," her heart. "I'll come back Castle."

"Kate, I'll love you, always." He answers as he holds her, his heart about to burst out of his chest from happiness. She's not sure she will be leaving the loft right now, and really she doesn't care if she ever does.

**I hope you enjoyed this final but short chapter. Thank you for reading and please find a few seconds to leave a review. Its that blue link you see right there. I know the chapter is short and not much smut, but I wanted it to be full of love and the outlook of a happy future.**


End file.
